Spice Mines of Kessel
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet= Kessel | regio= | type= Mijnen | klimaat= Koud | inwoners= Slaven }} De Spice Mines of Kessel waren een berucht slavenkamp tijdens het Empire waar gevangenen moesten werken in levensgevaarlijke omstandigheden op de planeet Kessel. Geschiedenis Theorieën stelden dat de kostbaarheden in Kessels ondergrond er waren gekomen door de zeer woelige ruimte rondom de planeet. Doorheen millennia werden brokstukken van de Maw Cluster en de Akkadese Maelstrom samengevoegd tot een planetaire massa. Deze planeet was rijk aan mineralen en bezat een weelderige ecologie met enorme bossen. De mijnbouw deed de meeste van de bossen uitsterven. De Royal Family of Kessel stond toe dat een kant van hun planeet werd gebruikt voor mijnbouw. De Spice Mines kwamen in handen van het Pyke Syndicate, die slaven diep in de mijnen naar kostbare mineralen moesten graven. Het syndicaat was de enige officiële uitbater van de mijnen Mijnen op Kessel zorgden voor onaangename gevolgen. Bij het graven naar Spice kwam de fossiele brandstof Kessoline vrij, waardoor veel aquifers werden vergiftigd. Goedkope brandstoffen werden dan maar gebruikt om machines aan te drijven. Hierdoor kwam er veel rook vrij die erg schadelijk was voor de atmosfeer. De kostbaarste stof die werd gedolven, was Kessel Spice. Dat was in theorie een medicijn, maar het kon ook worden veranderd in een erg sterke drug. Galactic Empire Tijdens het Galactic Empire liet het Empire de Pykes Kessel runnen, maar ze hielden steeds een oogje in het zeil. Hierdoor was het Empire ook niet schuldig aan praktijken die ze in het openbaar verboden, zoals slavernij. Het was wel vaak het Empire dat slaven aanbood aan de Spice Mines. Dat konden fysiek sterke aliens zijn, maar ook politieke dissidenten of personen die gewoon heel veel pech hadden. De Pykes bestuurden Kessel vanuit een controle centrum dat werd bevolkt door allerlei droids. Droids waren veel goedkoper dan organische werkkrachten en ze waren uitgerust met de sterkste soort Restraining Bolts. Opstand in 10 BBY In 10 BBY brak een opstand uit op Kessel. In opdracht van Crimson Dawn, dat een moeilijke relatie had met de Pykes, konden een team met Tobias Beckett, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Qi'ra, Lando Calrissian en L3-37 een lading ruw Coaxium stelen in de mijnen om daarna te laten verwerken op Savareen. Directeur Quay Tolsite werd aangepakt door Qi'ra en L3-37 veroorzaakte een droid revolutie door DD-BD te verlossen van zijn restraining bolt. Hij deed dat vervolgens bij meer droids, waardoor op den duur bijna alle droids vrij waren en de slaven mee konden profiteren van de opstand. Het Empire had echter snel in de gaten dat er iets niet klopte en stuurde snel een Star Destroyer naar Kessel om te zien wat er scheelde. Het coaxium was gestolen en de totale chaos heerste. Wookiees in 5 BBY In 5 BBY werd een groep Wookiees naar Kessel gevoerd. Het was de crew van de Ghost die hen echter kwam bevrijden op Kessel. Onder andere Wullffwarro en zijn zoon Kitwarr bevonden zich op Kessel, maar werden met andere Wookiees gered. Zowel Kanan Jarrus als Ezra Bridger toonden hun Force-skills op Kessel en voor Kanan betekende dat sowieso de start van een nieuw leven als Jedi. Bane Malar was een Bounty Hunter die werkzaam was op de Spice Mines en ontsnapte gevangenen moest terugbrengen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – Vermelding *Star Wars: Rebels *Solo Bron *Solo: The Official Guide *Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Categorie:Spice Mines of Kessel Categorie:Spice Categorie:Mijnbouwplaneten